I Wanna Try Something New
by Logan75
Summary: Jane wants to take her relationship experience further than just men. What does Maura think when she finds out that her best friend didn't tell her about it but she told Frost? Read to find out. This isn't a "Jane tries to find a Maura replacement" type story. Amanda is here! Fluff, angst, and later smut.
1. Chapter 1

Jane sat sat at her desk, legs crossed, twirling a pen between two fingers reading through cold case files due to the slow day. Not that Jane wanted someone to die today, but sitting still was not something she would like to do. She let out a loud sigh and turned to Frost throwing down her pen, closing the files and asked, "Wanna go out for lunch?"

"You just got back twenty minutes ago with Maura." Frost sniggered

"Ugh, I hate slow days like these, Cavanaugh insists on going over cold cases or doing nothing but paperwork."

"Quit the complaining Rizzoli and take a break, not that you've done much anyways." Korsak said from across the precinct returning back to his YouTube videos.

"Yeah, I haven't done much, coming from an old man who's been watching kitten videos for the past two hours." Jane got up, grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair and added, "I'm going downstairs to see what Maura's doing."

Korsak paused the video laughing and teased, "Going to go check in on your girlfriend?"

"Shut up Korsak, even if Maura was my girlfriend at least she walks upright and she's not covered in fur." Satisfied with her comeback, Jane walked across the room and headed towards the elevator.

Tears sprang from Frosts eyes he was laughing so hard, "Uhh, you set yourself up for that one, old man.!"

"Why does everyone keep calling me old, I'm only old enough to be you brother."

The elevator doors dinged signaling its arrival at Jane's floor. She stepped in jabbing at the button to take her to the basement. Leaning against the back wall Jane began to think about what Korsak said. _Maybe dating a woman might not be so bad, I haven't had to much luck with the men in my life. Everybody has tried a same sex relationship at least once right. So i guess this could be my one time_. Crossing her arms over her chest, she began to seriously think about the option when suddenly the doors to the elevator opened with a jerk.

Maura was standing over a body elbow deep in the 23 year old male, named John Fenway. A young man that committed suicide over his ex-fiancé after she broke off the engage meant saying she was falling for someone else. The news broke the fiancé's heart. John wrote a note stating if he couldn't be loved by the one woman he was head over heels in love with, then life wasn't worth living.

Noticing that Maura hadn't seen her come in Jane decided to scare her. "Hey!" Jane shouted, scaring the ME and causing her to yelp in surprise.

"Jane you scared me, I didn't hear you come in." Shrieked the ME grabbing her chest.

Saying with a little mirth "I didn't mean to." Jane walked around the dead people table and sat on top of the sink across from Maura swinging her feet back and forth in a childlike way and asked, "Whatcha doing?

Pulling off her blue latex gloves and throwing them not the disposable trash bin she replied, "Placing Mr. Fenway's organs back where they belong. You know heart break or dying of a broken heart, as some would say, is the physical pain one feels in their Myocardium caused by intense emotional pain of lossing a loved one in anyway. Although "heartbreak" ordinarily does not imply any physical defect in the heart, there is a condition known as "Takotsubo cardiomyopathy", where a traumatising incident triggers the brain to distribute chemicals that weaken heart tissue. I've never witnessed or experienced heartbreak before but then again I haven't had to deal with..."

She was cut off by Jane's laughter and a hand raised in the air, "Wait, wait, wait, I just got down here and you're already going all Google Mouth on me. And what is taco-sub cardiomayo something?"

"Oh I do apologize, takotsubo cardiomyopathy is the medical term for the chemicals that causes the heart to weaken." Maura furrowed her brows in confusion wondering why Jane found death by heart funny. "Why does deadly heart break make you laugh?"

Sobering up noticing the hurt and confusion on her best friends face she answered, "I don't think it's funny, Maur, I'm sorry. I just find the whole google mouth thing funny. How you know everything or how someone could ask you a question and you give them the complete rundown." Her apology seemed to work because a smile graced the medical examiner's lips.

"Oh well, apology accepted and thank you. What brings you down here?" The ME asked curious as to why her friend came down so soon after only being back from lunch thirty minutes ago.

"Just, you know, bored got nothing else to do. Cavanaugh has everybody upstairs doing paperwork. Had to escape and this was the only place I could come." She chuckled.

"So you didn't come to see me, just using me." The ME smirked, walking around to sit at her desk.

"Not you, just your space." She smirked right back

"Well, if that's all I'm good for is harboring a fugitive, then I would hope it would be someone I like." Maura smiled and laughed at her own joke turning her back to Jane to cover the hives that cover her neck and upper chest area.

"Ha ha ha, Maura, very funny. I can see the hives from over here. And everyone already knows that I'm the best thing that's ever happened to Maura Dorothea Isles." Jane said with a hint of mirth and seriousness as she hopped off the counter and swaggered her way to stand behind her best friend.

Turning her chair around, she stared into Jane's eyes and said honestly, "Yes I know and i also know Jane Clementine Rizzoli is the bestest best friend I've ever had. Actually she's the only best friend I've had." Blushing slightly, Jane clasped her hands together in front of her and used her friend, deflection, and said, "I always heard this woman named, Jane, was something special. And did Dr. Isles use the word "bestest" I'm shocked?"

Maura laughed and replied, "Yes I did and I think the improper grammatical term was called for." Her smile was sincere and shown nothing but the love she had for Jane, her one and only best friend. _God she's beautiful. Wait why did I just think that, I mean of course she's beautiful but I've never just randomly thought that. I wonder if she heard me. Of course she can't hear me I'm talking to myself in my head. It's just me myself and I_.

Maura seeing the inner turmoil on Janes face stood up and touched her should and asked with concern, "Jane are you alright, your face shows you're experiencing some inner commotion or disturbance. Is there anything I can help you with?"

This snapped Jane out of her trance causing her to jump away from Maura's touch. "Uh. Uhm, yeah. I'm fine." She looks at her watch and thinks of an excuse and Changes the subject, "It's almost 3:00, I should be heading back upstairs but thanks for offering to help me, I really am fine. See ya later?" Jane ran out the door before she could even let her respond.

"Sure." Maura said to no one, stunned as to why Jane would just run out like that. "I hope she's alright.

Jane stepped back in the elevator pacing back in forth in the small space. _Why did I just run out like that, she probably thinks I'm crazy? More importantly why did I let Korsak get me all crazy today_? The doors opened signaling her exit. She ran to the parking lot and pulled out her phone. I can't talk to Maura about this especially not after that warm feeling I got when she smiled, what if she smiles again and I go all hormonal teenage boy. I know who ill talk to, he's pretty much my only option right now anyways.

She began to dial her friends number and after two rings he picked up. "Hey Frost, I gotta talk to you about something."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Jane, what's up" Frost asked from the other side of the phone.

"I'm gonna head home today since we're not busy but call me when you need me." Her nerves were starting to get the best of her and she was starting to regret calling him.

"Yeah alright, everything ok?"

"Uh, not really. Would you mind meeting me at Joes American Grill in ten minutes?" Jane took out her keys, crossed the parking lot and unlocked her car door. Hopping in she drummed her fingers on the steering wheel while biting her lip.

"Sure Rizzoli. See ya there." She listened until the line went dead then hung up. _I hope I'm doing the right thing by going to him for advice_.

She drove in silence contemplating whether or not she should do what she was planning on doing. On the way to the restaurant her mind kept telling her to turn around three times and she almost did, but she knew she had to talk to someone.

A few minutes later Jane was parked and headed into Joes. The place was kind of packed for a Tuesday and all Jane could do was notice the pretty women that stared at her and checked her out, so she thought. Are these women checking me out. _Oh God, they must think I'm a lesbian. Do I smell like one or something, it's like they have some type of Gaydar that they use to prey on fresh lesbians. Wait, I'm not a lesbian, I'm just over thinking like always. _

Upon entering and getting herself situated, a waitress walked up to Jane and asked her, her order. "Is there anything I can get you beautiful? We have the house special today, get a free drink when you order the large Barbeque Ribs? "

She blushed. _Did she just wink at me?_ "Uhm no thanks, I'll just have a cup of coffee. Thank you." The waitress took the order and walked away the same time Frost entered. "Over here."

"Hey, so whatcha gotta talk to me about?"

Chuckling lightly, "You just cut right to the chase don't you?"

"I do when my friend needs my help." He winked and opened up a menu. "What's good here?"

"Why is everyone winking at me?" She mumbled to herself

"What?" Asked Frost. Before she could answer the waitress was headed their way once again with cup of coffee in hand.

"Here you go, sweetheart. Cream and three spoons of sugar just how you like." The woman handed Jane her cup and looked to Barry, "Hi handsome is there anything I can get you. We have the house special today, get a free drink when you order the large Barbeque Ribs?" Repeating her earlier question.

"Yeah, I would like that. I'll take the ribs and a coffee with one spoon of sugar. Jane here is a sugar junky." He playfully accused, turning to look at Jane who was chewing at her thumb nail. "See she's feigning right now!" They laughed and the subject of his joke glared at him playfully.

"Shut up, Barrold."

The waitress, whose name tag read, Jessica, jotted down Frost's order and walked away smiling.

"Now what were you grousing about a few minutes ago?"

Face flushed she began, "I dunno, nvm. It's just me being paranoid." Jane turned her head to the side to avoid her friend's intense stare.

"Jane, I came cause I wanted to help you. I don't care if you've been dreaming about midget clowns and you think they're coming after you. I wanna know so I can help. You can tell me." A smile that reached his eyes showed how sincere his words were and that was all the reassuring Jane needed to open up.

"Well I was just wondering why everyone was winking at me today." She said finally meeting Barry's gaze

"Wanna tell me who winked at you besides me."

"The waitress, Jessica, did when she took my order and I kinda flipped out on the inside."

Frost tilted his head to the side in confusion as to why that would upset his partner. "But women hit on you all the time and you never seemed to have a problem with it. Why now?"

"I know, and I think it has something to do with the comment Korsak made earlier."

"Rizzoli, you know you can't take Korsak's jokes seriously, the old man watches puppy and kitten videos on his past time, and thinks its a sport!" This got Jane to smile. She knew she made the right decision to talk to Frost because God knows she couldn't go to her ma. There'd be a lecture about how she wouldn't get her grandbabies and a good Catholic woman should find a good Catholic husband and be truly happy. And Jane was not prepared to be served her ma's guilt trip special.

"You're right, but he did make me consider something..."

Noticing his partner's slight hesitation he pushed, "And..."

"Everybody in Boston already knows my track record with men isn't the best, hell its not even average. I haven't gotten laid since Casey was back in town, that was six months ago and before that it was almost a year." In the middle of her rambling Jessica returned with Frost's order.

"Here you go, The House Special. Anything else I can get you?"

"No thank you." He returned her smile.

"Ok, enjoy the meal." Part of Jane wanted to tell the waitress to stop interrupting and let her get what she needed off of her chest, but that would have been rude and it wasn't Jessica's fault she couldn't just come right out and say what she came here to say. Sighing and running her hand through her hair she asked, "Do you still have my profile open on that dating website?" _I better ask now while I still remember what I needed to say._

"Uhm, the lesbian one?" Eyes big as saucers she panicked and begins to shush her loud mouthed friend. "Damn Barry, keep quiet, this is a conversation between me and you not the whole fucking restaurant!" Frost made a face that meant "sorry I didn't mean to"

"I didn't mean to be loud, but yeah it's still up, you want the password?" He whispered.

"Uhmm, yeah thanks." There was an uncomfortable silence that lasted a few minutes. "How come you didn't ask why I wanted to know if the profile was still up?" Picking up his knife and cutting off a bone of meat he replied, happy that Jane had broken the tension that was in the air. "Because I knew you'd tell me when you were ready." He smiled with a little sauce on his lips. "And I kinda know what's going on?"

"You do?" She didn't know whether he was serious or not but she was gonna let him tell her to see if he really did have the right idea. "Yeah, you mentioned something about Korsak's comment has you thinking. Then you ask about the dating website. And I kinda of figured it out." Looking up at Jane he smiled realizing he was on the right track by the "omg" expression she had on her face. "So that's lead me to believe that the comment you're referring to is the "girlfriend" thing Korsak said and now you think that dating a woman wouldn't be so bad."

If Jane thought she had a good partner before, she now knew she had a great partner. She reached across the table and touched Frost's hand and said, "Thanks for understanding."

"No problem, and I'll email you the password when we get back to the precinct. Fifteen minutes later Frost was finishing up and they were paying for their orders on their way out. Jane couldn't help but think how could someone know her so well. Someone that wouldnt judge her for her decisions. Someone other than Maura.

Maura.

That name that belonged to a certain medical examiner was also someone that had a part in this and Jane knew she should tell Frost about what happened down in the morgue but that could wait.


	3. Chapter 3

They got in their separate cars and rode back to the precinct. When they got there Jane went straight to Cavanaugh's office and knocked on the partially opened door. "Cavanaugh?" She called. "Come in Rizzoli. What can I do for you?"

"Uhm, I'm not feeling too good today and I was wondering if I could take the rest of the day off?" Looking at her watch she added, "and it's almost 4:30 and I get off at 6:00."

"You're asking for the day off, I thought I'd never hear those words leave your mouth. You know it's not really a day off if you have less than two hours left? But you can leave, I'll have Korsak call you if there's a homicide."

Jane thanked him and walked out of his office closing the door. She really did look physically ill on the outside but truthfully she was mentally sick with worry. Worrying about what Maura would think about her dating another woman. Worrying about her Ma. Her brothers. Frankie was the most she was worried about, he looked up to her, and if she shamed her family by being with a woman, she don't know what she'd do if he stopped believing in her. What if a woman is what she was needing, what if she met a woman that she fell in love with, and she was truly happy. Could she, or would she sacrifice her happiness to please her family or would she stay happy and live with the loss of her family. She began to think about what Maura said about Takotsubo Myocardium and how that could possibly happen to her if this blew up in her face. Vulnerability was not in Jane's vocabulary nor did she like to feel so open and exposed, it made her feel weak.

Before she could fully make it out of the precinct she was spotted by Maura who began walking towards her with all her poise and sophisticated-ness. Was that even a word? "Jane you look terrible. Is everything alright?" She groaned and shoved her hands in her dress pants and sarcastically responded, "Gee thanks Maura for the compliment, you look great too."

"I'm just trying to help I'm sorry, Jane. I didn't mean to offend you, but you've been acting strange. You ran out of the morgue so fast this evening I thought I did something wrong?" Maura's face was a painting of hurt, and Jane hated to see her in pain especially caused by her. "No, I'm fine, Maur, just a little tired. You didn't do anything wrong. And I'm sorry I'm being kinda distant today, I don't mean to take it out on you." She slipped her hands out of her pockets and pulled her best friend into a tight and warm hug. Maura gratefully accepted the hug and spoke into the space between Jane's shoulder and chest, "Ok. You'd tell me if I did anything to hurt you wouldn't you?"

"Yes I would and don't worry you could never hurt me intentionally. Now get back to work." Leaning back she smiled and released her friend and began to walk away calling over her shoulder, "I'll text you later, Maur."

Later on the night Jane sat on the couch in her black boy shorts and tank top, drinking her fifth beer of the night. _And Ma said drinking away the sorrows wouldn't work_. She snorted. Picking up her laptop and opening up to her email she got the password to her profile and after a while of unsuccessful login attempts, due to dizziness and blurred vision, she finally got in to her account with . Upon looking at the screen she noticed a little red envelope at the top of the screen that read "63 unread messages"._ I should start more recently since some of these are from a couple of months ago._ She began clicking on a few starting in the middle of the list and working her way up. As she got through about twenty of them she realized that most of them were from horny women in there mid twenties and some from older women around the age of 50 and she wasn't into older women. Come to think of it Jane didn't really know what she liked. She came across a few good messages from women close to her age but they all lived hours away. Long distance relationships were something she didn't get, that's part of the reason she broke it off with Casey. These women weren't 6000 miles away but anything more than a 30 minute drive away from where Jane was comfortable with was a no.

The end of the messages were near and she considered this the last one she would open. Looking at the clock she read 12:47 and decided, _Yeah this is the last one for tonight. _The username read Amanda77. Jane opened the email and started to read...

**Hey, your profile picture caught my eye. You're very beautiful but I'm pretty sure you've heard that a lot. My names Amanda and I thought we had a lot in common, we both live in Boston, our ages are a year apart, and we love the Red Sox. If you're interested, I would like to hear back from you soon. **

**P.s. if you'd like to meet in person I know a place in town called Joe's American Grill.**

Jane read and retread the message over and over again. The woman really was beautiful, Jane couldn't deny that and the best part was she lived in Boston. Jane hurriedly replied,

**Hey Amanda, nice to get a message from someone my age and they haven't messaged me to hook up so I can use my handcuffs on them hahaha. And thank you for the compliment, you're gorgeous yourself. This is my first time using a dating website so forgive me if I'm doing this wrong. But anyways I'm not ready to meet you, yet, but I would love to continue our conversation if that's ok? **

**P.s. I'm glad you messaged me :) **

She sent the message, exited the screen, and closed the laptop and sat it back on the table in front of her. Groggily Jane got up and carried all the empty bottles to the kitchen and sat them on the counter. She slowly descended to her bedroom. Going over to her dresser she picked up her phone and noticed she had two missed calls and three text messages from Maura. One read, "Hi Jane, you said you would text me but you didn't and I don't mean to sound persistent but I'm worried about you." Another read, "Just making sure you're feeling ok. Text me if you want me to come over." And the third one was pretty much the same thing. _Oh shit, I was supposed to text her when I got home._ She knew it was late but she began to reply anyways. Better late than never, right?

"Hey sorry, I totally forgot. Don't be mad. Goodnight Maur, I promise I'll text you in the morning." The message read. Closing her phone after she sent the message she placed the phone on the night stand next to the lamp and drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning brought headache and blinding light that streamed through the window. Slowly Jane rolled over and turned off her alarm clock that beamed 7:00 in big bold red letters. She sat up, stretched her limbs and smacked the alarm, silencing it. It was way to early to be getting up considering the long day she had. First she had to deal with the inner mess she had going on and second she had to figure out this dating thing. The only good thing that happened yesterday was her talk with Frost. He understood her so well that she was glad she opened up to him and couldn't wait to tell her about her new friend Amanda.

Amanda. Jane thought maybe she had been dreaming. Instinctively Jane grabbed at her phone and opened a new message from Maura. The message was received at 6:15. "I don't know how she does it, waking up so early, so excited and bubbly." While she was complaining she started to read the message, "**Good morning Jane. I got your message this morning and I wanted to let you know I'll be over with a cup of coffee and before you complain, yes I switched your cup of diabetes with 100 percent organic Arabica coffee beans imported from Ruta Maya. They come from Chiapas, Mexico grown by Maya Indians and not only are Arabica coffee beans a healthy product but it also creates a healthier environment. Oh, I'm rambling again, or going all google mouth as you so pleasantly put it. But sorry I digress, I got your message and I hope you'll be fine, it's not like you to forget to message me.**" And Maura left it at that. Typing out her message of a simple complaint, "**Aww, come on Maur, why can't I have my coffee. I can't even pronounce half the things you make me drink. And thanks for checking up on me.**" And with that Jane put her phone back on the table and got up to take a shower. A very much needed shower that would hopefully clear her mind.

Despite the lack of sleep, Jane felt pretty good today. Not to mention accomplished, she was proud she didn't freak out at the idea of messaging another woman in the making of becoming more than just friends. She walked to her desk and plopped down smiling as she turned on her computer.

"So I see the website worked, eh?" Frost whispered, his tone laced with mirth.

"I don't kiss and tell." They laughed and talked about how she was looking forward to a response from Amanda and how great it was that she lived in Boston like her.

"That's great Jane, I'm glad you like her. When are you two gonna meet?" Frost asked with excitement. "I don't think I'm ready for that yet. I mean I think shes nice from what I could tell. But I don't know her that well yet. I am thinking about it though."

"You better make a move before she finds someone who's actually cute." He beamed at her knowing she'd know he was joking. "Aw, shut it Frosty." She pulled out her phone and checked it, nothing. "She gave me her number this morning..."

"You text her?" He curiously asked

"Yeah, but she hasn't messaged back yet." Disappointment ran across her features. "Damn, maybe somebody cute really did come along."

He looked down organizing some files on his desk. "Nah, just give her some time, you know how women are." A pencil flew his way and he giggled. Jane was the big sister Barry never asked for but he felt he was blessed with and was glad she was in his life. Jane felt the same exact way. She thought of him as her third little brother.

The distinct sound of heels let everyone know who was coming.

"Hello Jane, Barry." She nodded and smiled in his direction. She looked back to Jane. "Did you like your coffee this morning?"

"It was disgusting, the nastiest thing I've ever had to put in my mouth. And I've had to taste a lot of nasty things!" Jane said jokingly. "Oh, well next time I'll bring you something worse. Was it the panda poop coffee that you didn't like?" Winking, she gracefully sat down on the edge of Jane's desk and crossed her legs.

"Gasp, was that a joke?! Somebody call the newspaper!" she faked shock and threw her hands in the air looking to all the other officers including Korsak who just walked in. They all laughed and Maura swatted at Jane's arm. "It was actually pretty good, but I still want my coffee next time." Her pretend glare earned her an "I won't get you anything else" look from Dr. Isles.

They talked for a little while longer about nothing in particular but the flowing conversation was natural, easy, comfortable and Maura was glad Jane was back to her normal self. Growing up ostracized as a child, not getting simple colloquialism, not having friends and definitely not a best friend was what she was used too. It was her status quo, but when she finally made a friend, excuse me, a best friend she couldn't help but feel useless when she didn't know how to help them. And to make problems worse, said best friend wouldn't tell her what was making her feel uneasy. Jane was special and Maura knew that so she wanted to do things right. Yes Jane could be stubborn, prudent, obnoxious, and most of the time she didn't think before she acted, always jumping in head first. But that's what made Jane brave, loyal, kind, confident, protective, and lovable. She'd always put others first even people she didn't know. That's why she became a cop. She loved to protect, she loved to help and that's what made her, her. She didn't care what people thought, yeah sometimes Maura's money intimidated her sometimes, but she'd never tell Maura that but she already knew.

Seeing Jane smiling with unmitigated happiness, always brought a smile to Maura's face. But seeing Jane fighting with herself and in the process pushing her out always made her feel as bad as Jane was feeling or maybe even worse. Loneliness was something Maura never wanted to go back to. Being left out by her best friend hurt the most, and she couldn't even imagine going back to life without Jane. Maura loved Jane, sometimes she thought she was in love with Jane. But she always pushed that to the back of her mind thinking it had to be her body suffering from a high calcium intake, or her body was releasing neurotransmitters. She had stayed up for hours researching the feelings for a best friend and feelings for a lover and hoped that she wasn't confusing the two because she really needed to know what this feeling was. By the end of the night she was sure it was love. She couldn't talk to anyone, the one person she talked too was Jane Rizzoli and she was undoubtably sleep at 2:00 in the morning. The other problem was how could she go to the person she was in love with and tell them she might love them. _Hey Jane, just letting you know I think I'm in love with you. Ok bye. Text me later when you reciprocate my feelings._

The big wandering brain of Dr. Isles' was interrupted by the one she couldn't stop thinking about. "Earth to Maura. Hey, you've been staring off into space for like ten minutes."

"Oh, I apologize, I was just thinking."

"We were trying to get your attention for a while." Jane leaned forward in her seat and touched just above Maura's bare knee, where her skirt had ridden up. "Wanna share?"

"No, it's nothing important," _just me thinking about how to deal with loving you. _"I think I'm going to head downstairs to finish up what's left of my autopsy reports." Aware of how she must of looked, she stood up smoothed out the invisible wrinkles and smiled a fake smile that Jane had not seen since she found out Ian was a fugitive.

This lead Jane to believe it was her who caused such an insecure smile to present itself on Maura's face. "About yesterday, I wanna apologize again for acting strange." She smiled a smile that would get Maura to sit back down. She did. How could she resist the Boston famous Jane Rizzoli grin.

"What happened yesterday?" Korsak butted in.

"None of your business, Nosy Rosy." Korsak chuckled and said, "You can't keep secrets from me. I'm not a gossiper."

"Ha ha, we all know you're the human twitter!" They all looked at Frost and began to laugh hysterically, doubling over at the remark.

"You guys making fun of me?" Angela asked walking up to Jane's desk.

"No, Ma."

"What did you say?" She looked between her daughter and the other two detectives, putting her hands on her hips. "Don't look at me!" Frost said throwing his hands up in surrender.

"We were talking about how nosy Korsak is." Her daughter explained "Come to think of it he's almost as nosy as you!" Angela swatted at the back of Jane's head missing when she ducked away. Korsak gasped in mock horror at the insulting statement. "Wait a minute, I'm not that nosy!"

Once again they all started to laugh as Momma Rizzoli turned around and threw her apron at the oldest detective. "Vince, you've moved to the top of my list, right above Janie here." She turned back around patting Jane on the shoulder. Her daughter laughed saying, "Thank God, you're next and not me."

"What list?" Korsak questioned.

"Yeah what list, I want to be on it too." Frost blurted.

"No you don't. Everybody on that list ends up missing!" Eyes wide, Angela pretended to panic. "Janie hush before they get me. You know all those cases went cold!"

Laughing and bickering some more Jane got up and whispered in Maura's ear, "Can you come over after work, around seven, I need to talk to you about something? About, you know, yesterday."

"Sure, I'll bring take out." They smiled at each other, everyone else oblivious of their short exchange.

Maura headed off to the elevator, Angela headed back to the cafe, Korsak returned to his videos, and Frost began to tap at his computer.

Then Jane's phone vibrated.


	5. AN: Sorry For The Wait

**THIS IS A PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT :p **

**It might be a few days before I post a chapter because college is kicking my butt. This was gonna be a one shot, but some wanted me to keep going. And some others thought that I was making Jane out to be a jerk. I've also gotten a couple rude messages saying I need to speed it up and hurry up and get to the "Rizzles Sex". Rushing me and telling me to hurry just to please you isn't gonna make me go any faster. It actually took a month to get the first three chapters because I have so little time. The fourth just came to me when i had spare time and I never have that, but I spent it writing for the followers and the ones who appreciate this story. So please be patient.**

**Feel free to review and tell me what you want to happen. **


	6. Mistaken Revelations

Jane and Amanda had been texting each other for a few hours at work but when she got home she told Amanda she would talk to her later. It was Jane and Maura time, and that was the most important thing to her. It was always time well spent, any moment with Maura was great even if she was in a sour mood. Jane took another shower and cleaned up a little, she only cleaned for two things, she was either gonna get laid, or a dire occasion and this was a dire occasion. Upset Maura was not good, upset Maura was even worse when she was the cause.

Fifteen minutes away, Maura was ordering take out to Jane's address while she grabbed a couple of cactus leaves to feed Bass. She slipped on a pair of red Manolo Blahnik to match her red clutch and her black dress. To Maura this was casual and comfortable. Locking the door on the way out she texted Jane, "I'm on my way. Be there in 15."

Exactly fifteen minutes later Maura pulled up in front of Janes condo in her 2012 blue Prius, got out locked her car doors and headed for the steps that lead Tom her best friends door. When she got to the condo door Maura was about to knock but was surprised when Jane beat her to it and opened the door first, "Hey Maur, come in." She moved out of the way letting Maura past and then closing the door softly.

"Hello Jane. The Chinese food should be here in fifteen minutes." She sat down on Jane's couch and made herself at home"Sorry, I know I said I would bring dinner, but I figured it would be warmer if it was delivered."

Her friend smiled and asked if she wanted any of the wine she left from their last sleepover. "Oh yes! You know Pavillon Rouge Chateau Margaux dates back to the 17th century. Its tannic concentration is exceptional and it is very rare that you can detect astringency." She stated proudly. Jane loved the way simple facts would bring sparkle to the Dr.'s eyes. She was like no other, not one other person did Jane know who could start rambling on about facts that no one else knew and be proud of themselves when they could name every astronomer and scientist dating back to the early 1700's. There was a rewarding feeling the detective would get knowing this great doctor was her best friend, not someone else's, she didn't have to share Maura and she liked it that way.

"It amazes me that you know these things Maura. I wish I had known you when I took my ACT!" Maura jokingly glared at Jane.

"If I did, I would have given you all the wrong answers." She stuck her tongue out at Jane and preceded to take her glass of wine from her hand. "Thank you."

They sat and inch apart together on the couch. It was routine, one would come to the other's house, take put would be ordered, tv would be watched, talking would take place late into the night until it was time for bed. It was an unspoken rule between the two. If it was late and drinking was involved than no one went home. The domestic feel was natural for the two of them and no one said anything about it, not even their family.

Jane grabbed the remote and put the tv on mute. "I know you just got here but I wanted to talk about what my antics yesterday. But first I wanna ask what was wrong with you earlier today?"

Setting down her glass she answered, "I thought you were pushing me away. You seemed like you needed your space so I was trying to be a good friend and give that to you. I don't have any experience with friend behavior although I have read the Adult Friendship volume in the Sage series by Rosemary Blieszner and Rebecca Adams."

The rambling didnt go on as long as she thought it was going to but she smiled anyways. "Yeah, but our friendship is unique, it can't be dissected and analyzed by researchers, what we have is special." Maura reached for Jane's hand and gave a little squeeze. "And that's why I wanted to talk about what's going on with me. First I wanna say sorry again for making you think I was pushing you out. I hope you're not mad at me."

She waited for a response and when she didn't get one she continued. "I'll start from the beginning. Korsak made a comment about you being my girlfriend and it got me thinking that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to date a woman since my love life with men has been prickly."

"Why couldn't you have told me this when you found out? You know I would never judge you, Jane."

"I know but your opinion meant the most to me and I didn't want to ruin our friendship by coming to you and saying, 'Hey Maura I think I'm gonna date women now' and I wasn't completely sure I wanted to yet. Pursue women that is." Maura nodded her head, an indication for her to continue. "I talked to Frost about..."

She didnt get to finish when Maura cut her off with a scowl. "You talked to Frost before me!"

"Aw, come one Maur, I had no one else to go to and I definitely wasn't gonna go to my Ma. I knew you'd flip shit about this." It was bad enough she was just figuring out she was gay, well more like finding out if she was gay and then coming to terms with it. But what was worse was getting chewed out in the process. "Yelling at me isn't going to make this easier Maura."

After a minute she spoke. "I apologize I didn't mean to get so irate but isn't that what friends do when they're not the first to know their best friend's secret? I read it in the article." She did the cute little cocked head to the side and scrunched up her eyebrow thing.

The innocence in Maura's features softened the ones in Jane's and she laughed lightly. "Yeah you are, and I'm sorry. But that's the problem, wanting to date women wasn't all." She looked at Maura and gave an apologetic face shifting one leg under the other so she could face her more. "I kinda, uhm, already started talking to someone online."

"Oh, what's her name?"

"Her name's Amanda and she's petty cool. I've been texting her all day." She said enthusiasticly. "I sound like some 16 year old teenage boy. I asked Frost for the password to my profile and I seen her message, I messaged her back and we hit it off. She..."

On the outside Maura looked completely put together but on the inside she was being ripped apart at the idea of seeing Jane so giddy over another woman. The hurt inside was slowly dissipating and being replaced by anger and not only was the anger aimed at the newly formed relationship with Amanda, but at herself as well. How could she let someone else take her Jane from her. Of course she never told Jane she was in love with her. But she had just found that out, before she thought it was just a physical attraction, and it was, then the need for her touch began to turn into an emotional thing. Whenever she was hurt, whenever she was ecstatic, lonely, upset, or just bored, she craved the touch of the detective. It was her new addiction. Jane was her new addiction, and she knew she would never get over her. One could only imagine the all out rage she was feeling inside. Jane's love was meant for her not someone else, not Casey, not Dean, and definitely not this Amanda woman, that was for damn sure.

There was no one she could blame but herself, she had told Jane she wasn't her type, _**IF**_, she was gay. The mantra '_You're not my type'_ replayed over and over in her head haunting her, taunting her, forcing her to come to terms with the fact that this inevitable war of emotions was her doing, her undoing. She hadn't seen Jane this happy since she got her the horse racing lessons the day she killed Hoyt. She couldn't and wouldn't take that joy away. Telling Jane she loved her now would only make Jane angry with her, and confuse her.

"...and I still haven't met her yet but the more we talk the more I want to, you know?"

"Yes, she must be something special."

"She is. I know this is a lot to spring on you all in one night but I honestly thought I'd end up with you, if you were a lesbian," She laughed lightly, looking Her best friend in the eyes and quietly continued, "because you're the longest relationship I've ever been in, even if it is strictly platonic. You are the only one I've ever been vulnerable around, comfortable around, or let touch the scars on my hands. You're the most important person in my life."

The doctor smiled and said, "As are you and I can understand why you'd think that." _I don't want to be in a strictly platonic relationship with you. You don't even know how much more I want than just a friendship._ Maura thought to herself.

They sat for several minutes in comfortable silence and just drank their respected drinks and ate their takeout before it got too cold.

"Maura?"

"Yes Jane."

"You've never thought about being with another woman before, in more than just a...uhm...uh... non platonic way?"

Maura had never wanted to be in a romantic relationship with another woman before, only men, until Jane came along. But Maura had always been open minded and thought that a woman's sexuality was fluid and she didn't believe in labels. "No, no I haven't." She didn't think she was gay, just gay when it came to her friend, the detective. From the first time she seen Jane's smile she knew she was charmed, there was no doubt about it. So she answered what she thought was the truth. "I'm not gay Jane."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay but please read and review. Thank you all for following and waiting patiently. school has been kicking my butt and becoming a chemical engineer is time consuming and I'm trying to update. Hope you all enjoy. I really do appreciate your reviews and follows! **

* * *

Their friendship remained intact, there was no drifting, no avoiding one another, their relation was the same as it was before Jane had told Maura of her new dating experience. So why would Jane suspect something was up? Her gut? Suspicion? Or did she just have doubts? She couldn't help taking notice that Maura was actually wanting to hang around more than usual. It wasn't a secret that they were inseparable but now they seemed to joined at the hip.

Maura had been at Jane's apartment every day since her confession and Jane didn't mind. Not one bit. At first she didn't notice how much they were together, hell, she didn't care. If it was anyone else trying to be around her as much as Maura was, suffocating her, she'd probably try to kick their ass. But with the blonde, she'd spend every second with her if it was meant to be. What sparked her observation, her suspicion was the day she heard Maura on the phone with...someone.

"I don't have a clue who she is, she hasn't met her yet...I'm sure...I think she would have told me if she met, this woman...yes I know her name...I'm not jealous, I just, I don't know...I suppose I feel that she'll take away Jane and I's time together. I don't ever want that to happen...I'll talk to her soon...ok goodbye, I'll talk to you tomorrow." When the detective seen Maura hit the end button she quietly but hurriedly tiptoed to the living room and pretended to set the table with the pizza and drinks.

Maura sighed with robust, straightened out her skirt, turned and put a bright smile -a smile that masked self contradictory- and walked out of the room.

"You ready?" Jane exclaimed with enthusiasm but her question still held a little sympathy to what she had heard in the room. She didn't know how she could ever let her bet friend think that their time together wasn't a main priority, that she would just push her aside for someone else. Tonight was going to be the end of that theory.

"Yes, can you please put two slices of mushroom pizza on a plate for me?" Walking past Jane, through the kitchen and to her wine cellar she grabbed a bottle of red wine. She brushed off the specs of dust that had accumulated over the few weeks and returned to pour her and Jane a glass. "I heard the Celtics are playing tonight, do you wish to watch that or we can pop in a movie?"

"You know, I actually want to go to that museum you mentioned yesterday. The one with all the dead scientists and forensic anthropologists. It's only a little after 6 and you said the place doesn't close until 10 so why not go today?" A smile played on her lips as she spoke. Maura certainly had not expected to hear Jane suggest something such as that but she was absolutely excited about the idea of spending time with Jane, doing something that didn't involve a sports team.

"You remembered me saying that?" she asked incredulously with a contradicting smile on her face.

"Maura, are you implying I don't listen to you?!" Jane uttered in mock hurt.

"Well not really but you were watching engaged in an arm wrestling match with Frost and you kept interrupting me screaming, excuse my language, "Hell yeah! Suck it Barrold!" Over and over. So I hypothesized that you weren't listening." She shrugged her shoulders and crinkled her nose in that adorable way again.

"Does Dr. Isles doubt Detective Bad Ass? And why couldn't you just say you assumed?"

"I don't doubt you, I just think you don't listen to me when you partake in manly activities. And to answered your later question, it is because you know I don't assume."

"I think you just insulted me?" Confused and insulted she tosses a mushroom at Maura's face and it hits her directly in the nose. "There take that!"

Yelling and furiously swiping at the sauce on her nose and the mushroom that had fallen onto her bosom. "Jane! I can't believe you did that!"

Jane's boisterous laugh filled the room, "You really had it coming. That just shows you, you can't insult a Rizzoli and get away with it." Doubling over, she continued to laugh, a laugh that turned into coughing and crying. "My stomach hurts, stop making that face, please. Oh God!" Having had enough, Maura grabs a mushroom of her own and flicks it straight into Jane's open mouth.

Sputtering and fake gagging she whines, "Ewwww, I hate mushrooms! You got it in my mouth Maur!" Now it was the doctor's turn to erupt into a fit of belly hurting giggles.

"Jane you should see your face now! The way your zygomaticus and frontal bone squeezes your eyes and your labium superious oris and labium inferious oris turn downward!"

Jane suddenly stops making her sour face and smiles at the innocent and childlike joy Maura emits and take in the precious soul that is Maura Isles. After a while the blonde realizes Jane isn't laughing anymore and is just smiling at her goofily she asks, "What, do I have something on my face?" They both begin to laugh at the little joke.

Then Jane turns serious. "Yeah you do. But that wasn't why I was smiling. I was admiring how much of gift you are to be in my life. To see you laughing like that, the way you emit so much innocence, how you can make saying medical terms the cutest thing just amazes me."

Blushing Maura lowers her head slightly and rubs her hands together shyly. "That was really sweet. Thank you." She whispers. "I think you're a gift too. And I don't know what my life would be like without you in it."

Tears form in her eyes as she realizes that she was being silly for thinking that Jane would ever stop caring about her, loving her, protecting her, or put someone before her. It was simply ridiculous and ridiculously simple. The raven haired woman walked over to the doctor and wrapped her in her arms. "Maur, you know I would never put anyone before you, right? That I would never give someone me and your time, our time to be LLBFF's. I love you more than I love myself sometimes. I'd never walk out of your life, so you shouldn't even have to imagine nonsense like that, ok?" The sincereness in Jane's voice make the tears in Maura's eyes fall.

"Thank you Jane. I know. But after you told me about Amanda I did start to worry she'd take my place." Maura confessed sadly.

"No, just no, Maura. And I mean this with every fiber of my being. You mean the world to me and no one could ever replace you. Tonight we'll stay in and tomorrow we'll go to the museum." She nodded her head in acknowledgement.

They stayed wrapped in each other for several more minutes before Jane broke the silence. A look of pure terror on her face. "I think I swallowed that mushroom."

* * *

**Sorry. I know it's kinda short but I don't have a lot of time. *gets down on knees* Forgive me! **


	8. Morning shower

**Who has a free Saturday and would love to write another chapter for you? Me! Ok sorry I'm a little hyped up on pain meds and I'm bored. But here's another chapter. Please R&R and follow, thank you all. I appreciate the criticism and the positive feedback. It really helps. Enjoy! I'll try to get another chapter up later on tonight. **

* * *

It was completely silent in the master bedroom save for the steady rhythmic breathing of the doctor and Jane lay still staring at the ceiling wall. _3 am and I still haven't went to sleep. I was the one who wanted to go to bed in the first place and Maur didn't, but here she is completely out of it. _She thought to herself, shoulders shaking lightly as she laughed silently._ Maybe I should try that meditating crap Maur always tries to get me to do. I've seen her fall asleep just about anywhere and in every position when she meditates. _

Just after almost 10 minutes of closing her eyes and creating a hypnotic breathing pattern the detective nods out only to be awoken four hours later by her friend's nature alarm clock. The sounds of a gentle ocean and tropical birds fill the room waking the women from the slumber. Two pairs of eyes open, one pair of bright and soft hazel and green eyes open ready to take on whatever the world has to throw at them or whatever the criminals of Boston have done today. And the other pair red, crusted, with dark circles around sleep deprived brown eyes.

The day had just began and Jane was already complaining and making noises only she could make. "Uhhhgnn. Damn those chirping birds."

"Jane do you always wake up this grumpy?" A smirk playing on the blonde's face. She threw her legs over the side of the bed, standing up and stretching up onto her tippy toes, and padded over to the bathroom.

"Yes I am. And you should already know I do. How many times have we slept together?"

"639 times in the past 5 years. I know you're a big grump. Mornings aren't your mug of tea." Maura announced from the sink, he voice muffled through the rag she was using to wash her face. Jane waited for Maura to turn off the water and step back into the room to respond, "Cup of tea, Maura, and you kept count!?" A dubious look on Jane's face.

"Well, not intentionally but I do remember the exact number. The first time was the Hoyt encounter and every time after that you just couldn't stay away." She playfully winked at her best friend and turned to gather two towels and her and Jane's outfits from the dresser she had set there last night to be prepared. She knew the detective too well and she knew she'd waste time and procrastinate in getting ready. "Rags are already in the bathroom for us."

Laughing, she reached out and caught the towel and outfit Maura tossed to her, "don't ever tell anyone I'm going to say this but you're kind of right. And you're bed is much softer than mine. I'm pretty much using you for these heavenly made silk sheets and that glorious rain forest and neon light shower you have in there."

Maura turned and looked at the shower and scoffed with mirth, "Just for that you cant use the rain forest shower and you leave my sheets out of this." Her eyes went big when she seen Jane lunge off the bed and run towards the main shower. "Oh don't you dare Jane, you take your butt into the guest bathroom!" They both were laughing and fighting to get to the shower. Both of them trying to get through the door at the same time and unsuccessfully falling to the ground. Jane being as witty as she was began to crawl towards the shower when she felt a hand on her ankle begin to pull her back away from the shower.

"Stop it Maur, I'm using this bathroom! Let me go before I arrest you for assaulting an officer!" Threatened the homicide detective.

"You're not in duty Jane. So therefore I can do what I want. Now...let...go...of the...tub!" Maura retorted. A smile on both of their faces. Just as she was about to throw a leg over the side of the tub a 116 pound blonde jumped on her back and rolled them both out of the bathroom door.

"Look what you done Maura, now we're both gonna be late why don't you just let me...get...in ...the shower first...and...you can...go second!?" Jane struggled to say as she was wrestling with the doctor.

"No way. My shower means I go first."

"Didnt your mom ever tell you that the guest comes first!"

"Yes but...you are not a guest, you stopped...being a guest...after only two months of knowing me. I've never met guests...who eat as...much food as you do...from someone else's...refrigerator in my life!"

Climbing to her knees, Jane reaches over into the dresser next to the bed and grabs her hand cuffs. Rolling Maura onto her stomach she cuffs her hands behind her back in one swift movement. "There! You look better like this."

With a look of defeat on her face, Maura begins to laugh trying to use her most threading voice she can muster and yells, "Uncuff me now Jane! This isn't funny. I need to take a shower!"

"Well you could've been in there by now if you wouldn't have tried to stop me from getting in there in the first place. I'm telling Cavanaugh that its your fault we're late too." She laughs and starts to trudge to the bathroom with a hint of victory in every step.

"Could you at least put me on the bed!?" The blonde calls after her. The raven haired woman sits down her towel and clothes and walks back over to Maura, bends down, scoops her up and sets her down on the bed. "Could you turn me over so I don't suffocate, Jane?" Her voice laced with sarcasm and exaggeration.

"As you wish Madame."

Jane crawled on top of Maura's backside, uncuffed her hands, and rolled her over. Taking both of her hands in her hand she begins to cuff them to the bed when two strong, yoga toned legs wrap around her waist and flip their positions. With a look of disbelief, she watches as Maura fastens the cuffs on her wrists around the headboard post then get up and head for the bathroom.

"What the hell just happened." She groused to herself as she watched Maura smile and close the bathroom door.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter will be a little more drama. **


	9. The museum

** AN: hey sorry for being late. Forgive me! I don't own anything just having fun. If I ever meet Ms. Sasha and Ms. Angie these stories were never written, ok!? **

* * *

"Ok wait, let me guess the next one!" Jane exclaimed.

"Alright, who is this? You have to give me the name, occupation, and year died. Or it's wrong." Said the medical examiner walking over to a statue of a man with a pointed nose and short hair.

"Why'd you start out with a hard one? Give me a different one."

"This is an easy one, Jane. All the other ones are harder than this. You should know who he is we went over him eight times this morning after you finally got into the bathroom." She said the last part with a smile on her face, remembering their early morning escapades.

"Oh shut up, you tricked me. If I woulda known yoga could teach someone that little move you did earlier, then I woulda been paying attention all those times we went. But I still don't remember this guy."

Titling her head to the side and sighing exasperatedly she said, "Well, unlike me you can guess. So I suppose you do as such. You might get it right!"

"Uhmm, Alex Trebek!" For a brief minute the doctor thought she was seriously thinking it was the Jeopardy tv host until she seen the grin. A smile played on both of their faces. Maura spoke, "No Jane, don't be silly. It's Joseph Bell! A forensic pioneer, you know the man who inspired the character Sherlock Holmes. Born in 1837 December 2nd and died October 4th, 1911. Not many people would have guessed it was him. But I suppose he does favor Alex."

Jane chuckled and headed to the next statue with Maura following close behind. She spotted a man who she thought looked familiar from the flash card Maura had secretly made for her knowing Jane would some day go to the museum with her. "Ok now I know this one! Dr. Edward Locore!"

"That was very good Jane! Even though you pronounced his name wrong you were very close. His name is Edmond Locard. Do you remember when he died and what he was called prior to his death?" Maura asked excited that her best friend looked as though she was actually enjoying the museum.

"Hold on, I think so. He was called the Sherlock Holmes of France and he died...fuck.."

"Language."

Rolling her eyes she continued to think. "Died, May of 1966, right?"

"Yes. Inspired detective writer George Simenon after attending some of Edmond's lectures. I've always wanted to go to one of his lectures, I've read many of his articles and they were inspiring. Being that he died so long before I was born would make it impossible to attend one unless I could travel back in time. Time travel is another impossibility. Well, if we look at a dictionary, then what we discover is that the word time has many conflicting definitions. This elusive word 'time' refers to motion. Time is a dynamic concept not static concept, so that would lead one to think time is the measurement of motion. A description of objects. Past present and future. Also location, past location, present loc..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Come on google. We got to get out of here. I think you just killed some of my brain cells." The exaggeration was not lost on Maura.

"I did not kill your brain cells."

"But you did make my brain hurt. It may be bleeding, I think we gotta get me to the hospital." Jane winked at her best friend and dramatically squeezed her eyes closed and rubbed her temples.

"Fine. We can get some things to make for lunch at that new organic market down the street! I've been dying to buy they're kale!" Maura squeaked, rapidly clapping her hands and running towards the doors.

"Yay!" Voice dripping with sarcasm. Jane lagged behind dreading today's menu.

* * *

They were walking up and down the aisles of the market, passing other people who were here because they liked to eat healthy too or either they were forced into going by some evil lady who tortured her friends into eating kale and spinach and other nasty green vegetables. Or so Jane thought. Really all this so called evil lady had to do was smile that cute smile she did whenever she wanted the detective to do what she wanted. "We've walked up and down the same two aisles for twenty minutes. Every thing is green and nasty, shouldn't be that hard to choose from, Maura."

"Patience Jane. I'm thinking about what I want, and what I know is healthy for you."

"Well think faster you're starving me!"

"You ate this morning you couldn't possibly be starved by now."

"Look, I'm withering away, away, awaaaay." To emphasize her point, Jane pretended to fade away slowly backing up and around the corner leaving a smiling Maura to shop by herself. "I'll be waiting by pastry counter!"

* * *

A single tear rolled down the detective's cheek. "There's so many to choose from."

"We have a deal today ma'am. Ten donuts or fritters for $10 or you could get the box of a dozen with the choice to mix and match for $11.99."

"Thank you, I just need a moment to decide."

"Ok. Uhm, you want some Kleenex to go with your order?" The polite pastry man asked.

"No, no, I'll be fine."

When the man went to the back through the double doors Jane pulled out her phone and text Maura.

**OMG! Guess what!? xJane **

**I don't guess. Why don't you just tell me :) xMaura**

**There's a great deal 10 for $10 donuts and fritters! This day couldn't get any better! Wait, maybe there's free beer! xJane **

**Hahaha I don't think they're giving away free beer. If they were you'd be the first to know and the first in line lol xMaura **

**True. But hurry up and get over here so we can pick something! xJane **

**Ok hold you're donkeys Jane. I'll be there in five minutes. I have to choose between the organic olive oil or the regular olive oil. xMaura**

**Horses. xJane **

**What? xMaura **

**Never mind lol bye see ya in five. xJane **

* * *

Time ticked by and so did Maura's five minutes. "Is it really that hard to choose between olive oils?" She asked aloud

"No, not really, depends on what your making."

Jane spun around to see who had answered her rhetorical question. It was a familiar face but a name just didn't pop out at her like someone she had known for years would. "Do I know you?"

"Well in a way you do but we haven't met yet." Confidently reaching her hand towards Jane, the light blonde smiled and said "Its me A..." But she was cut short when the detective returned her gesture and exclaimed "Amanda!"

"Hi"

"Hi." They both looked down at their hands entwined together and quickly pulled apart "Sorry, this is just unexpected I had no clue you shopped here." Smooth one Rizzoli

"Actually it's my first time, I just thought I'd change my diet. Got a new job as a personal trainer at the north end." Amanda replied

"Oh that's cool. Didn't think anyone as pretty as yourself would willingly sweat." She didn't know why she was flirting already, it was just something she felt the urge to do.

Amanda blushed, red creeping up her chest to heat her ears. "Thank you. But it pays the bills. Gotta do what you gotta do you know?"

Jane smiled at her then stepped aside and presented the pastries to her new friend. "Thanks to my detective skills, I take it you came to the pastry section to get some pastries." a playful wink was exchanged. "So if you don't mind me asking, which ones do you think are the best?"

* * *

"Organic it is." Maura pulled out her phone and started a new text to her best friend.

**I got the organic one. Do you still need help choosing the donuts? xMaura **

After a couple of minutes with no reply, the doctor set off towards the goodie section where Jane said she would be. Once Maura rounded the corner she instantly spotted the detective. And she wasn't alone. She was chatting away. As far as Maura could tell this woman was laughing and smiling like she had known Jane for years. The medical examiner approached from behind and cleared her throat.

"You still need help Jane?" Simultaneously Jane and Amanda turned around face to face with the doctor.

"Oh hey Maur! No I don't Amanda helped me pick a few things for the dozen mix and match."

Amanda!

Everything around her stopped.

Time.

People.

How could she be so caught off guard. She should have known. The light blonde hair, gray blue eyes, tall but not as tall as Jane, pretty. All the descriptions Jane gave her were right in front of her but she was so wrapped up olive oil and spending time with Jane she completely forgot about the reason this whole 'joined at the hip' plan was put into action in the first place.

Pretty. This woman was gorgeous. Jane told her Amanda was pretty but she neglected to tell her just how pretty. She was a sight for sore eyes and polite. "Hi, I'm Amanda. You must be Dr. Maura Isles! Jane told me all about you and I've read your medical book! Very impressive doctor."

"Th...uhm...thank you. J-J-Jane told you all about m-me?" Maura stammered incredulously.

A smiling Jane proclaimed, "Oh course I did you're my best friend." Maura turned to face Amanda more and outstretched her hand as a greeting.

Time and everything else started to move again, but slowly. How could anyone not like this woman she was the epitome of girlfriend, the perfect recipe. Perfect teeth, perfect shape, perfect hair, not as perfect as the honey blonde's, but nonetheless perfect. There was not one flaw she could spot on the surface. Besides her nose, it was a hint lopsided. She had to admit to herself, she liked this woman.

For now.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry but cliffhanger! Did this chapter in 5 and a half hours. Partially due to throwing up and being sick. Once again I apologize for the delay. Should have another chapter up soon since after my surgery doctor's gonna have me on my back for a week! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm backkkkkkk hehehe. Sorry for the wait but again if I ever meet the real Maura and Jane this story was never written! Please enjoy. Took a little over 3 hours surprisingly! **

* * *

The trio held light conversation the whole time, talking about this and that. Jane told Amanda about how she and Maura had worked together for almost ten years and had been best friends for almost as long. Amanda told Maura and Jane about her life in Egypt and how her near death experience changed her life, how meeting new people opened her up to other people's views, how different the world is outside of America. She was truly fascinating.

They talked for a long time, nearly three hours as they shopped together. Maura told her what was good for her body since she was now a trainer and what things she should do to keep her body healthy and Amanda gave Maura and Jane a list of workout routines they could both enjoy together; a mix of yoga and boxing. Never did they think there was something that combined the two things and solve their problem but here Amanda was with a solution. After a while in the store getting to know one another they all lined up in the checkout line and paid for their respected items. Groceries were bought and see ya later's were exchanged between the three.

Maura pushed the cart full of food out to the car as Jane went on and on about Amanda in a child like way. "Can you believe that! I really met her today, like really talked to her and not over the phone! I mean it wasn't the way I wanted us to first meet but it went great actually! My best friend was there and I didn't say anything stupid that would embarrass myself either, you know what I'm sayin'? I was starting to think I'd never get up the courage to ask her out so we could see each other face to face. But I did and she said yes to go out tonight with me." Once they got in range, Maura pushed the unlock button on her keys and popped the trunk.

"Yes, she was pretty great. And I think you would have asked her eventually. You just like to torture yourself subconsciously, wait until you'll almost explode, then finally make a decision." She said while smiling.

Jane reached into the cart and grabbed four grocery bags and placed them in the car. "Now look who's exaggerating." Smiling she grabbed a few more. "You gonna help or just stand there and look pretty?"

_She thinks I'm pretty. _Maura though_._

_I just said she was pretty._

_I know she's said it before but never for no apparent reason. _

_Hmmp, I don't think I've ever told Maur she was_ _pretty without stumbling over my words or without her asking how she looked._ Jane thought while she closed the trunk as she finished putting the last of the bags in.

"Now you gotta put the cart away since you didn't help."

"What?" Maura half whispered shaking the thoughts from her head.

"You gotta put the cart away since you made me do all the hard work." A playful smile gracing her lips.

Turning around to look for the closest cart station she noticed that it was about 25 yards away. "Uhmm, we could just leave it here." Her brow furrowing "Nobody will see us."

Laughing at the mischievously serious expression on her friends face she replied, "Omg is Dr. Debutant about to do something uncommon courtesy like!?"

"That's doesn't make sense and well no, it is the workers job to collect carts."

"I told you not park so far away from the entrance, that you'd regret it. Wait 'til I tell Frankie about this one. The look on your face was comical; one for the papers!"

* * *

Two hours later after the groceries were put away, besides the necessities for dinner of course, and dinner was cooked an ate with slight compliments from a certain detective, they both decided to play Maura's favorite game.

"The museum wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I had fun." Jane stated as she slid her letters in place on the scrabble board. "I've never seen you so excited about dead people in my life. Your turn."

Maura picked up her letters and arranged the word A-P-H-T-H-A. "I'm glad you had fun today. I really enjoyed spending today with you. I didn't have any other plans anyways." She smiled and looked up to see Jane's brow crinkled.

Without looking up she replied, "Yeah, me too." She began to mouth the word as if she was tasting it. "That's not a real word!"

"Yes it is, it means small blister in the mouth."

"I've never heard of it so it doesn't count." Jane exclaimed while taking her hand and swiping all the letters off the board.

"It does count cheater!"

"Nope no it doesn't. New rule, if Jane Rizzoli doesn't know what it means its not a word choice!" The detective said laughing.

"So you're gonna limit everyone you play against to a three letter limit?" The doctor joked.

"How dare you, I know four letter words too!"

"Your name does not count."

"And they say words never hurt. You just cut me Maura, you cut me deep!" She exclaimed rolling on top of the doctor poking her in her left side. She had found out that the doctor's left side was extremely sensitive only a few days after they met. They had been standing over a dead body when Jane reached over and touched her side and asked, "What do we got?" The detective didn't get a response back just a squeal and a fit of laughter. Maura later told her that that was her one weakness besides scuffed Manolo Blahniks. And Jane had told her her secret was safe with her. But that didn't mean she didn't pull that secret out of her bag of tricks when she needed too.

"Stop! God, Jane Stop!" Maura choked out through giggles. Her head swinging from side to side, her arms flailing attempting to get Jane to stop but to no avail. "I'm sorry! Wait! I didn't mean it! Promise!"

"It's too late now! You've unleashed the badass beast!" Jane said tickling her best friend mercilessly. What seemed like forever to the ME was only a couple of minutes later. "Do you give?!" Jane yelled over the boisterous laughter coming from Maura like sweet music from an authentic Stradivari violin. She didn't want those sweet sounds to end so she was praying Maura Stubborn Isles would hold out just a little longer. Their faces only centimeters away, their legs intertwined, and their torsos tightly pressed together. She could see the vulnerability and delight on Maura's face and it made her feel so much more happier than meeting Amanda earlier. Yes finally meeting her was great but seeing this playful side of her best friend was even more exciting. She felt content.

_God, I wish I could stay like this forever. _

"YES!" Maura screamed. Head thrown back. Stray tear rolled out of her eye. If the detective didn't know any better she could have sworn this is what the doctor looked like in the throes of passion. Heat swarmed in her panties as this thought crossed her mind.

_What I'd do to make her scream yes like that without her clothes on. _

Pulling her hands back she finally relinquished her hold on the ME. Breath rushed back into Maura's lungs like she had been held under water for hours. Several minutes passed as she caught her breath, breathing erratically in Jane's ear, her eyes fluttered open revealing a ocean of green and a brown that reminded one of the autumn leaves. "I can't believe- you did that! You...you..oh never mind."

Neither one hadn't noticed that they were still wrapped in one another. Jane eyes travelled their way up from a flushed chest, past an even redder neck, plump pink lips, perfect cheekbones, and finally glossy eyes. "Wow." Was all she said.

"Wow what?" Maura asked her breathing becoming short again under the scrutiny of the raven haired woman.

"You're gorgeous. I know I called you pretty earlier but right now..." She trailed off while running her hand up Maura's side and cupping her cheek.

Barely audible Maura whispered, "Thank you." Before Jane leaned down and connected her lips to Maura's.

It was like an inferno that ignited in them both. A match that had finally been given the spark it needed to burn. Maura pushed her tongue in Jane's warm welcoming mouth, swirling around collecting everything that was her Jane. Her nails scratched up the detective's cotton covered back and tangled themselves in her hair. Jane's free hand travelled to the underside of Maura's bra clad breast. Thumb slowly caressing the fabric that separated her fingers from the real thing.

She moaned. Deep and rich. Jane moaned into Maura's mouth and she moaned back, coating each others tongue with their excitement. When air became scarce they pulled apart with eyes closed, foreheads touching.

"Maura?"

"Yes." They both continued to pant into each others air.

"I'm not gonna apologize for what we just did." She waited for a response but when she didn't get one she went on, "I'm not gonna feel sorry for knowing that kiss was the highlight of my week. Our kiss felt like magic, like the first intake of fresh air a new born baby breathes. So no I won't apologize for loving how your lips, your body, how just simply you made me feel. Inside and out."

With her eyes still closed Maura let everything Jane said soak in and after a few intense minutes she said, "I don't want you to apologize for the way we made each other feel. That was special for me as well and I don't think I'd be able to refrain from crying if you seemed as if you had regretted it."

"I don't. Absolutely not." The taller woman quickly replied.

Jane rolled off of her friend and lay next to her. She grasped her hand locking their fingers together. A quiet comfortable silence enveloped them until Maura questioned her. "What happens now?" Jane unlocked their hands and stood up pulling Maura with her.

"I go home and get ready." She stated not meeting the honey blonde's eyes.

"Get ready for what?" Maura retorted as she sat down on the couch.

Voice a whisper the dark haired woman answered, "My date."

"Seriously Jane! What about me?" The medical examiner proclaimed. The volume of her voice increasing.

"What do you mean 'What about me', you know I love you Maur, I always will but this thing with me and Amanda just started. It's an open book, I've only gotten to the second chapter and I wanna see how the book ends."

"So you just want me to sit around and wait for you to get tired of Amanda or vice versa?" Maura yelled.

"No I don't, I want you to understand me. Let me explore first. I want some experience before I ruin the best thing that would happen to me. Like taking a test, I need to study first or I'll fail. Do you get what I'm saying? I want to make my mistakes and learn from them without hurting you."

Locks of honey fell over Maura's face as her head fell obscuring Jane's view. "You're right." The doctor reached up and tucked a few strands behind her ear. "Have a great time tonight Jane."

"Please Maura don't feel like I'm trying to hurt you. Or kiss you and tell you all those things just to toy with you. You're my morning and night. You know that." Padding softly over to the couch, she knelt down and kissed the crown of Maura's head.

"Goodnight." The medical examiner said in a monotone voice.

"Goodnight. Can I come over tomorrow for breakfast, my treat?" Jane said retrieving her coat and sliding on her boots.

"You sure you're not gonna have any morning company who wouldn't want you slipping away to other women's homes?" Maura exclaimed sarcastically.

Before she closed the front door to Maura's house she called out. "You're right she probably wouldn't, but I don't think you'll mind me making breakfast for you after we make love. That's one first I don't want with any other woman."

* * *

**AN: ok that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed and thank you for being patient with me and this story. Much Love y'all ;) **

**And Im done with recovery after my surgery so no more medicine to cloud my creative brain lol.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tried to post this hours ago but somehow it wouldn't let me. **

* * *

Once Jane made it inside her car she leaned her head against the steering wheel and stared at the message she sent to Amanda, 'Im sorry I can't do this with you.' She quickly closed to the home screen then hit speed dial 2.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ma."

"Janie, what's wrong, you never call voluntarily?!"

Laughing cautiously "Nothing's wrong Ma, can I come over and talk to you?"

"Sure sweetie. I'll make some coffee. What's this about?" Angela got out of bed and walked into the living room to look out the window so she could see her daughter's car. Parked in the main houses driveway she saw Jane running her hands through her hair tirelessly.

"Maura. I'm in love with her. But tonight I kissed her and ran, I feel like a coward."

Stunned, she took a few deep breaths. "Ok. Well, then why are you hiding in the car?"

"How'd you know I was in the car?"

"Last time you called me about you're love life you were 22, you said you just had to be with that big headed boy, Marco. You were so in love you almost cut all your hair off because he'd asked you too."

Jane sniffled lightly in the phone. "Hahaha yeah I probably would have too. But I did a real shitty thing and I don't know if Maura will forgive me." Her voice cracked at the end and it didn't go unnoticed by Angela.

"What did you do, Janie?"

"I told her I was still going to go on a date with another woman, but I really wasn't. She probably hates me right now."

"That has to be the stupidest thing you could have ever done. Why would you go telling her something like that!?" Angela chastised through the phone. The light in the kitchen making her squint.

"Don't you think I know that, Ma, I know. And I'm gonna go back in there and apologize but I'm scared as shit. I don't wanna mess this up any more than I already have."

"Well get your ass back in there and don't even think about leaving until you've apologized at least a thousand times. I don't care if you have to rub holes in you slacks from begging so much, but you better fix this Jane. Maura's the daughter I always wanted and even though I don't completely understand this new relationship thing between you two, me and all of Boston knows how important she is to you." Jane's ma moved from the kitchen back to her bedroom in the guest house. "I'm going back to bed Janie, I know you'll figure this out."

"Thanks ma, I love you."

"I love you too and so does Maura." After they exchanged goodnights, they hung up and Jane quickly exited the car. Before she reached the door her phone began to ring.

"Rizzoli?" She said making her way back to Maura's door.

"If you think you can go on a date with someone else and then come back to me, you should leave the key to my house on the front step now. Along with our friendship." The detective didn't have time to respond before the line went dead.

Maura stood in the middle of the living room anger flowing through her. _Who does she think she is?_ She thought as she began to pace back and forth. _Who runs out on someone they say they love!? Jane Rizzoli you are a-_

Her train of thoughts were cut short by a loud knocking on her door. It slightly startled her being as she just got off the phone with Jane just a few seconds ago. Peering through the hole to see who was there she opened her door to one red eyed detective.

"You're here to return my key?" The medical examiner asked.

"No, I'm not." Jane wrung her hangs together and shifted her weight from foot to foot. "Can I come in?"

"No." Jane looked up then, never had Maura told her she couldn't come in except the one time she had been furious with Jane for shooting her biological father.

"Ok. I don't know where to begin but I'm the most sorriest person in the world. I lied about going to see Amanda for our date. I didn't think about how I'd make you feel, I was selfish and I let my nerves get to me. Running away from you was the biggest mistake I've ever made besides not kissing you sooner. This doesn't make things better but I told Amanda I couldn't do this with her. I knew she and I wouldn't work the second we kissed but I still told myself that if me and you got together and I did something stupid and screwed everything else up that I'd never forgive myself. You're the last person in the galaxy that I'd want to hurt, intentionally or not." The brunette inhaled deeply and kept going with Maura listening intently.

"Before you called I talked to my ma. I told her that I was in love with you and I didn't know what to do so I told you I was still going on my date just so I could have an excuse to leave. And she agreed that that was a cowards move. I'm stubborn, picky, hardheaded and I was in denial with myself when it came to you. I was so scared of hurting you. I tried to do everything not to but I hurt you anyways." By now she had started to sob again and wipe at her blurry eyes. "I'm so sorry Maura. I don't know if you believe anything I'm saying but I promise I'm telling the truth. The day in the morgue two months ago when I ran out, it was because that was the first moment I thought of you as more that just a friend and I panicked. It might be hard to believe but I know I've been in love with you for a while. The moment you ran to me after Dennis Rockmond let you go. My heart almost burst that moment. My life would have ended if I had lost you. I didn't know it then but I know now Maur, and I want you in my life more that just my best friend; I want to be your lover. I made a promise to my ma that I wouldn't leave until I put holes in the knee part of my pants from begging. So..." Jane got down on her knees and shuffled back and forth on the concrete.

"Maura I'm sorry, please forgive me!" She shouted. "Maura I'm sorry, please forgive me! Maura I'm sorry, please forgive me! Maura I'm sorry, please forgive me!" Next door Angela could hear her daughter apologizing profusely. "Maura I'm sorry, please forgive me!"

"I believe you Jane. Everything you said, I believe you"

"You do!?" The detective asked incredulously springing to her feet. "So do you forgive me?"

"I do but you still have hurt me Jane and it'll take more than a fifteen minute speech to gain my trust again."

"Ok that's fair. Can I give you a hug please." Jane inquired.

"Yes." Reluctantly pulling back from one another Maura looked down at Jane's pants. "You scuffed your knees a little."

"It's ok, it was worth it."

"That's the point Jane. A little. I don't see any holes in those knees and you promised your mother there'd be holes." She said, her tone as serious as Jane had ever heard it.

"What do you mean?"

"You can come in the house when I see those holes."

"You want me to finish?"

"Yes." Maura pointed to the ground and Jane complied getting to her knees and once again shuffling back and forth. The doctor reached for the handle on the door. "When you have finished with that, you can use your key to get into the house, I'll leave the light on in the guest room for you." And with that she closed the door and left Jane with her task.


End file.
